Falls are a leading cause of injuries to children and toddlers in the home. Safety gates can be used around the home to prevent children from entry into a staircase region or keep the children in a safe area in the home where they can be watched by a caregiver. Additionally, safety gates can be used to prevent movement of small household pets into unwanted spaces or rooms. However, traditional safety gates, such as mesh barrier type gates are often times difficult to transport and assemble, making it unduly cumbersome to try to move the gate to another location. Previous attempts at solving these deficiencies often resulted in gates with decreased structural stability.